The invention relates to actuating arrangements for lift valves.
In conventional actuating arrangements for lift valves, levers or cranks are used to transmit lifting force from a cam to the valve stem, with the inherent disadvantage of increasing the total mass in motion during operation. Such levers and cranks serve to transmit an actuating force to the valve stem especially in those cases of cams in which, for reasons of design, direct contact between cam and the valve stem, or a tappet, is not possible. Even with such known valve-actuating arrangements, design freedom in the relative disposition of the cam and the valve is limited. In this connection, it should be noted that pivot bearings for the levers or cranks must also be accommodated in the cylinder head of an internal combustion engine.